


Monster town

by Lucifer666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, RWBY, Supernatural, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer666/pseuds/Lucifer666
Summary: Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween: it could either be the best time or worst time to be a hunter. It does seem to make the crazies come out, so at least it gives the boys something to do, but too many hunters lost their lives to over abundance of monsters.  
There’s a call to Dean’s cell phone about a case. He is happy to go out and do something since Sam is helping Gabriel and Jack on another case. He’s been alone with Castiel, and since the angel doesn’t talk much he’s been bored out of his mind.  
It seemed like an easy case for just the two of them, but as stated earlier Halloween can bring out some crazy people. The case is in a mansion up in the mountains with a town below it.  
Dean drives the Impala to the town, Castiel in the car with him.  
“We should start by asking questions about the mansion to the locals.” Castiel says.  
“That’s a great idea Cas, but we should find a place to stay just in case we need to stay for awhile.” Dean says.  
“I do not need to sleep, so you’ll only need to get a room with one bed. It should cost less if I remember correctly. Just make sure there is a couch so I can at least sit down, I do not want to stand all night.” Castiel says.  
“That’s true. I’ll get one with a bigger bed then. Thanks Cas, that helped me.” Dean says and goes into a hotel.  
Castiel brings in Dean’s bag as he pays for the room.  
“Here’s your key sir.” The female clerk says.  
“Thank you, beautiful.” Dean says.  
“Dean I have your bag.” Castiel says.  
“Alright Cas follow me, our room is upstairs.” Dean says and walks up with Castiel following him.  
“This room looks nicer than some of the others.” Castiel says.  
“Yeah without needing the other bed I could get a bit greedy.” Dean says.  
“Well good that means you’ll be comfortable.” Castiel says.  
“You will be too, I made sure that the couch would be nice and the TV as well.” Dean says.  
“You got me a TV?” Castiel asks.  
“Well yeah, you need something to do. I don’t want you just watching me as I sleep.” Dean says.  
“Thank you Dean. I try not to do it, but I make no promises if you have nightmares. I help you switch them to dreams.” Castiel says.  
“Wait that’s what you’ve been doing? So I’ve been giving you shit about watching me sleep and you’re just trying to make sure I get a good night's sleep?” Dean asks.  
“Yes but it’s ok, Sam said most people would find it creepy. I just make sure you don’t catch me staring.” Castiel says.  
“Well damn now I feel like an ass. If it’s to help then I don’t mind, you just needed to explain what it was.” Dean says.  
“Well it wasn’t the only reason, but I started becoming worried when you were so sleepy you got hurt on an easy mission.” Castiel says.  
“Thanks Cas that’s nice of you. Wait what’s the other reason?” Dean asks.  
“Remember I told you I pulled you from Hell? I had to shield your soul with my grace until I could bring you to your body. My grace and your soul bonded and it feels weird being away from you. That’s why I always end up close to you without realizing it.” Castiel says.  
“Cas I’m sorry that I’ve been a jerk about that.” Dean says.  
“It is fine Dean, you are forgiven.” Castiel says.  
“Good. Ok let me get changed and we will go ask around about the mansion.” Dean says.  
“I will watch TV so you can change in peace.” Castiel says.  
Dean gets changed into his FBI clothes, feeling like a complete ass about making Cas feel bad about something he didn’t even seem to have control over.  
“Ok Cas let’s get going, then we can check out the mansion with the ghost radar.” Dean says.  
“Sure thing Dean. Don’t forget to lock the room.” Castiel says.  
“I won’t, I don’t want anyone breaking in.” Dean says.  
They leave the room and lock the door, then head into town to ask people about the mansion and see if people live there. They walk into a store to talk to the owner.  
“Sir, I’m Agent Jason Todd and this is my partner Agent Richard Grayson. We’re from the FBI. Is there anything you guys can tell us about the disappearances happening?” Dean asks.  
“This is a small town Agent Todd, there isn’t much everybody doesn’t know.” The store owner says.  
“If there is anything you can tell us about the mansion on the top of the mountain, that would be of great help.” Castiel says.  
“Well Jimmy is who went missing there, but so did Jimmy’s cousin Blake. She came to visit with her Dominant. I guess she picked a bad time to visit. It always tends to be the submissive person in the relationship.” The store owner says.  
“So it’s only couples that have been affected?” Castiel says.  
“No, single people as well. It just seems to be the ones who are submissive.” The store owner says.  
“Well thank you sir.” Dean asks.  
“Curious question: is it only females affected or is it all submissives?” Castiel asks.  
“All. Just because we are a small town doesn’t mean gay men and women don’t live here.” The store owner says.  
“Thank you, sir.” Castiel says.  
“Wait, I’ll give you a list of the not single missing peoples’ girlfriends and boyfriends. You can talk to them for more information.” The store owner says.  
“Thank you, that would be very helpful.” Dean says.  
The store owner writes the names and addresses of the people who lost their submissives. Dean and Cas leave immediately to talk to them.  
“That was good thinking to question about how many were affected, Cas. I forgot that men could be submissive too.” Dean says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“I was asking for personal reasons, Dean. Angels are either Dominant or Submissive, and I’m a submissive angel.” Castiel says.  
“So I’m gonna have to make sure no one takes you?” Dean asks.  
“Well, we don’t know how they are being lured, so until then we won’t know what to look for.” Castiel says.  
“Let’s ask their significant others about the nights they disappeared.” Dean says and knocks on the first dominant’s door.  
“Hello, can I help you?” The man asks.  
“We came here to ask about the disappearances of the submissives in this town.” Castiel says.  
“We work for the FBI, I’m Agent Todd and this is Agent Grayson.” Dean says.  
“I’ll answer all that I can just please try to get him home.” The man begs.  
“We will try our best sir.” Castiel says.  
“Come on in. My name is Hank, I’m a lieutenant. I have off until my submissive is found.” Hank says.  
“I can see why, you’d get too violent and never find out who did it.” Castiel says.  
“Yeah, I’m surprised the FBI sent a submissive to help.” Hank says.  
“In their defense they don’t know. I asked the doctor not to tell them.” Castiel says.  
“I didn’t know Connor was a submissive until a mission as well. Luckily he didn’t get hurt, but I helped him fight for his right to be a detective.” Hank says.  
“That’s awesome.” Dean says.  
“Are you two boyfriends?” Hank asks.  
“No no.” Dean says.  
“That’s what I said about Connor; he’s 10 years younger than me. I don’t get what he sees in me but that boy is my world.” Hank says.  
“I will do everything I can to bring him home to you sir.” Castiel says.  
“Thank you.” Hank says.  
“Can you think of anything weird that happened the day he disappeared?” Dean asks.  
“He said he could feel a pull to an injured kid.” Hank says.  
“An injured child?” Dean says.  
“A child is what he wanted most, other than being with me.” Hank says.  
“Oh I see. Thanks for your help. We are gonna talk to the other people who lost their significant others now.” Dean says.  
“Sure thing. I’m sure it’s the same for them, but you can still try.” Hank says.  
“We will.” Dean says.  
“It’s not that we don’t trust you, we just need to see what they’re like so we can find them better.” Castiel says.  
“Sure thing, more evidence is better than no evidence.” Hank says.  
“We will let you know what we find.” Castiel says.  
“Come on Agent Grayson lets go talk to the other people.” Dean says.  
“Yes Agent Todd.” Castiel says and leaves the house.  
“We will try our best sir.” Dean says and follows Castiel.  
“Hey Agent Todd, don’t let someone else get him first.” Hank says.  
“I’m gonna watch his back.” Dean says.  
Everyone has the same story: the submissives disappeared chasing after what they wanted most, other than their significant other. They head back to the hotel to rest before going to the mansion.  
“So Cas, what do you want most? So I can make sure you aren’t taken while we’re looking.” Dean asks.  
“It doesn’t matter, they can’t get me, I have everything I want. Now get to bed Dean so we can go to the mansion tomorrow.” Castiel says.  
“Cas how can I protect you if…” Dean says and passes out because Castiel put him to sleep.  
“You don’t need to worry Dean, the thing I want most is you.” Castiel says putting Dean on the bed and then goes to the couch to watch TV.  
Dean wakes up to find coffee and his favorite breakfast on the table.  
“What’s this?” Dean asks.  
“I called Sam and asked him what you like to eat and I went to go get it.” Castiel says.  
“Thanks Cas, this is awesome.” Dean says, then eats the food and drinks his drink.  
“After you are done I’d get changed so we can question the people in the mansion.” Castiel says.  
“Why didn’t you wanna answer my question yesterday?” Dean asks while getting dressed.  
“There was no point and I wish to keep it to myself.” Castiel says and walks outside.  
Dean and Castiel get in the Impala and go up to the mansion. While Dean knocks on the door, Castiel looks around and notices a graveyard near the house.  
“You must be the FBI Agents asking about the disappearances.” Asks the dominant who answers the door.  
“Word travels fast in a small town.” Dean says.  
“Yes it does. I’ll help the best I can.” The dominant says.  
“Ok, tell us about the day he disappeared.” Castiel says.  
“We were all making dinner and they heard a scream from the woods and had to go check.” The dominant says.  
“They?” Dean asks.  
“Blake was there to.” Harley says.  
“Was it someone important to Jimmy?” Castiel asks.  
“No, he’s a private detective so he thought someone was murdered.” The dominant says.  
“Ok sir thank you.” Castiel says.  
“How about Blake?” Dean asks.  
“She’s a vet and loves animals. Her dominant can answer that better though.” Harley says.  
“Who are you?” Castiel says.  
“My name is Harley. His name is Jimmy.” Harley says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“Is Blake’s Dominant here? We would like to talk to him if we can.” Dean asks.  
“Oh no you got it wrong, Blake is a lesbian. I’ll go get her girlfriend.” Harley says and goes to get her.  
“Think if I turn on the charm enough she will be interested?” Dean asks.  
“I don’t know I guess that depends on her.” Castiel says.  
“Hello agents, how can I help you?” The dominant female asks.  
“You can start by telling us about what happened to your girlfriend.” Castiel says.  
“Then you can tell me if you two were ever interested in adding a guy?” Dean asks.  
“No we aren’t interested even if you are cute. I’m committed to Blake and her to me.” The dominant female says.  
“Your loss.” Dean says.  
“Can we get back to the investigation now?” Castiel asks.  
“Sure thing. Let’s see…we were making dinner together, then she heard the same scream Jimmy heard but she said it sounded like a wounded animal to her. She followed Jimmy and we tried to keep up but they vanished.” The dominant female says.  
“What’s your name so we can tell her you sent us when we find her.” Dean says.  
“My name is Yang and you better get her back to me.” Yang says.  
“We will do our best.” Dean says.  
“What’s up with the graveyard out back?” Castiel says.  
“Jimmy’s family; he’s the rich one not me. His dad was a mystery writer.” Harley says.  
“Ah, that is sweet.” Castiel says.  
“That’s kind of creepy.” Dean says.  
“It’s a bit of both.” Harley says.  
“Can we check it out?” Castiel asks.  
“Sure, I’ll show you around.” Harley says.  
“Ok, after the graveyard show us the mansion.” Dean says.  
“Alright.” Harley says and walks them to the graveyard.  
“I see that all the stones are personalized.” Castiel says.  
“Yes. His father has a grim reaper one and his mom has a mask.” Harley says.  
“You don’t know much of his family huh?” Dean says.  
“No, I only met his parents and his best friend Amy.” Harley says.  
“Alright.” Castiel says.  
“Tell me about this Amy: did she ever have a crush on him?” Dean asks.  
“She did, but she wouldn’t do this to people! She is way too nice.” Harley says.  
“Just got to make sure.” Dean says.  
Harley then shows them around the mansion, particularly Jimmy’s favorite room, and ending with their bedroom.  
“That should be about it.” Harley says.  
“Thank you, you’ve been very helpful.” Castiel says.  
“Ok Agent Grayson, let’s go check the forest.” Dean says.  
“Alright.” Castiel says.  
“Be careful, and please bring him home?” Harley asks.  
“We will do our best.” Castiel says then goes outside.  
Dean and Castiel are walking in the forest around the mountain and stop to examine some bones. They didn’t look human, they looked like the remains of the monsters they always fight. Then they hear a loud scream. They both run towards it, somehow getting separated.  
“Dean!” Castiel yells.  
“Cas! I went this way follow my voice!” Dean yells.  
Castiel follows what he thinks is Dean’s voice, while the real Dean is looking frantically for Castiel hoping that he didn’t get too lost. Castiel knows he’s trapped when the tree hides him with angel wards and he sees the other submissives.  
“I should have known better. Dean would have called me names for getting lost.” Castiel says.  
“It’s easy to do.” Connor says.  
“Who is doing this?” Castiel asks.  
“We think they have magic. Like witch and warlock magic.” A submissive male says.  
“That would make sense. If I remember correctly, you are Ventus. Your boyfriend Terra showed us your picture when we talked to him earlier.” Castiel says.  
“Castiel, is that you?” Charlie says.  
“Charlie, you got taken too?” Castiel asks.  
“I was just passing through this town.” Charlie says.  
“Dean will find us.” Castiel says.  
“Good.” Charlie says.  
Dean ran back to the town and asked Hank to help him. Hank then goes and borrows his friend’s tracking dog and they use Castiel’s scent to track.  
“I’m guessing you’re not really FBI.” Hank says.  
“He was being too nice wasn’t he?” Dean says.  
“Nah you just don’t feel like FBI. I already kind of figured out you weren’t, though. You smell like hunters.” Hank says.  
“Smell?” Dean asks.  
“I’m a werewolf, boy, and no you don’t need to worry I’m not gonna eat you. I only eat deer and bears.” Hank says.  
“Is anyone in this town human?” Dean asks.  
“No, not really, but we aren’t behind this before you ask.” Hank says.  
“Fucking Halloween man.” Dean says.  
“Yeah the weirdest cases always happen on Halloween.” Hank says.  
“So that means Connor isn’t human?” Dean asks.  
“No he’s a vampire.” Hank says.  
“Wow ok does he kill people?” Dean asks.  
“No he loves people. He eats animals, and sometimes he feeds off me.” Hank says.  
“Let’s find them all.” Dean says.  
“Your partner isn’t human is he?” Hank asks.  
“You smelled him too huh? No he’s an angel.” Dean says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“Like God is real angel?” Hank asks.  
“Yeah God is real and he’s kind of a dick.” Dean says.  
“Good to know he wasn’t worth believing in.” Hank says.  
“Looks like his scent stops here. Dammit Cas why did they get you. You said you had what you wanted how could they lure you?!” Dean yells.  
“Wow you must be blind.” Hank says.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks.  
“You. He wants you to be his boyfriend, his dominant.” Hank says.  
“No he deserves better than a broken man.” Dean says.  
“I said the same thing about Connor and our first time ended up him picking me up because I was too drunk to move. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” Hank says.  
“Look I’m straight ok, Castiel knows that.” Dean says.  
“Look kid, I was married to a woman once. She died from cancer and for the longest time I drank away my problems playing solo Russian roulette. Then one day Connor came into town and he helped me heal. Honest, before finding out he was a vampire I could have sworn he was an angel. In a way he’s my angel: he gave me a reason to live again.” Hank says.  
“Cas saved me from literal hell. I sold my soul to save my brother and only got a year. The hellhounds came and got me and I was down there for years. I became a demon and helped torture souls until Castiel took me out and healed my soul and body.” Dean says.  
“Which he then fought Heaven for you. He gave up everything he knew because of you. The angel is in love with you.” Hank says.  
“How do you know that?” Dean asks.  
“Monsters come through here and talk about the Winchester brothers and their love sick angel. A lot of them tease you both. That demon Crowley comes here for good booze and we talk from time to time.” Hank says.  
“Well they are wrong Cas can’t be in love with me. We are family we watch out for each other. It’s what family does.” Dean says.  
“Oh no he is, a blind man can see his love for you. As much as he freed you from hell you freed him from Heaven’s control.” Hank says.  
“Thought you’ve never seen angels?” Dean says.  
“I’ve seen half angels and I know that once their grace choses a mate they love that person for their very long life.” Hank says.  
“Even when they die?” Dean says.  
“Even if the other one dies.” Hank says.  
“Let’s get more of the people together and find the submissives.” Dean says.  
“We might wanna do it fast, angels don’t come here often and their grace can be used for a lot of dangerous things.” Hank says.  
“Yeah, like closing Heaven.” Dean says.  
Dean, Hank, and the other dominants get together and try to make a plan.  
Meanwhile, Castiel is with the other submissives hoping Dean is ok.  
“You love him, don’t you?” Connor asks.  
“I care for him a lot. Love doesn’t feel like a good enough word for what I feel about Dean.” Castiel says.  
“Why aren’t you together?” Connor asks.  
“Dean is straight. I’m happy just being close to him.” Castiel says.  
“If that’s true then I wouldn’t have been able to lure you here.” The witch says.  
“Dean will find us and kill you.” Castiel says.  
“He doesn’t really care about you does he? He says you’re family then abandons you to die.” The warlock says.  
“We need your grace to make you all think we are your dominants.” The witch says.  
“It’s not happening.” Castiel says.  
“Yeah we’d never cheat no matter how good the spell.” Jimmy says.  
“Yeah what they said.” The submissives in a relationship say.  
“What about the single ones we have?” The warlock says.  
“I will not let you hurt them!” Castiel yells.  
“Oh and what are you gonna do about it Castiel? Screw up like you always do?” The warlock taunts in Dean’s voice.  
“That will not trick me.” Castiel says.  
“Just get his grace, this has to be done with the Halloween moon.” The witch says.  
Castiel struggles and fights them hoping Dean will be there soon to save them all.  
Meanwhile, Dean and all the other dominants are trying to find out how to open the gate to get to their submissives.  
“Well at least the smell was still here. Am I right?” Dean says.  
“Do you always gotta make a joke, boy?” Hank asks.  
“I can’t help it. They come out when I’m nervous. I’m scared what Castiel is dealing with in there. We don’t even know why they wanted the submissives.” Dean says.  
“Well some submissive monsters can still have kids even if they are male.” Yang says.  
“Are angels on that list?” Dean asks.  
“Along with demons, yeah kid.” Hank says.  
“That’s rape!” Dean screams.  
“In a way yes.” Yang says.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks.  
“Well with angel grace they can turn themselves into any submissive’s dominant and then say they are ready for the next step.” Hank says.  
“How do you know this?” Dean asks.  
“I’m a hunter too. Mine’s usually just demons, but I do a lot of research because my girlfriend wants me to be extra careful.” Yang says.  
“Blake is a smart girl and she doesn’t wanna lose you.” Harley says.  
“I know, but it’s still hard sometimes. I’m one of those learn-while-doing not learn-by-reading people.” Yang says.  
“I’m the same way.” Dean says.  
“There might be someone who can help us. He’s a hunter for hire and he has a lot of books about this kind of stuff.” Yang says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“Most of us go to him to see if we are under you guys’ radar.” Hank says.  
“Aren’t you scared that he’d kill you?” Dean asks.  
“No, he’s a demon and angel mixed. His boyfriend is half demon, half human.” Hank says.  
“We will stay here, you go talk to Dante.” Yang says.  
“I’ll take him there. I might be too old to transform but I’m still ok with tracking.” Hank says.  
Dean and Hank go to Dante’s house.  
“So how come Dante’s boyfriend wasn’t taken?” Dean asks.  
“Witches are scared of Dante. Their spells never work on him and he can kill them easily.” Hank says.  
“I can see why they’d avoid pissing him off then. I mean I’ve killed my share of witches but not without one of us getting influenced.” Dean says.  
“Now don’t get me wrong, Dante is a big flirt, but he’s very much committed to his boyfriend Nero and their kids.” Hank says.  
“Alright. Man this Halloween is nuts. If someone told me earlier that I’d be helping a town of monsters to get their mates back from a witch or warlock I would have laughed in their face.” Dean says.  
“I’d do the same thing if someone told me I’d be helping a Winchester with a case.” Hank says.  
They walk up to Dante’s house. Hank walks right in with Dean right behind him. Dean looks around and sees that these demons eat way too much pizza and they like to collect junk from their missions. It reminds Dean of the bunker that they are staying in.  
“Dante are you here?” Hank asks.  
“Yeah hold on I’ll be right down, Virgil got himself all muddy.” Dante yells down.  
“Can I interest either of you with a beer?” Nero asks.  
“Not right now Nero. We are on a case.” Hank says.  
“One beer won’t hurt.” Dean says.  
“Oh no it’d be way to strong for you.” Nero says.  
“Nero did you guys know about the disappearances?” Hank asks.  
“No, who went missing?” Nero asks.  
“All the submissives.” Dean answers.  
“Well obviously not all of the submissives.” Dante says and he comes down with a clean Virgil.  
“Yeah I’m still here.” Nero says.  
“We believe it’s witches.” Dean says.  
“Ah that’s why, they try their best not to piss me off.” Dante says.  
“They have a full angel, we need to find a way into their hideout.” Hank says.  
“Damn alright I’ll get the books. Which angel, each one has a different sigil.” Dante says.  
“Castiel, angel of Thursday.” Dean says.  
“I met Cas once, he protected me when Michael was looking for and killing nephilim. He didn’t have a vessel then, though.” Dante says.  
“So then you know how to help us?” Dean says.  
“Yeah, and I’m coming with you. I owe Cas everything. If he didn’t save me I would have never met Nero.” Dante says.  
“I’ll stay and take care of the kids. Make sure you bring Castiel around I’d like to thank him for saving my dominant.” Nero says.  
“I will don’t worry baby. Call me if you need my help telling Virgil and Eva their stories for the night.” Dante says.  
“I know them by heart, just be careful ok?” Nero says.  
“I will kiddo.” Dante says.  
Dante gets the right book, grabs his hunting stuff, and follows them to the gate.  
“Huh I see what you mean, these wards are complicated. Ok I need some holy oil, sage, rose petals, and blood from his dominant.” Dante says.  
“Cas is single.” Dean says.  
“He’s never marked anyone?” Dante asks.  
“Well I have his handprint on my shoulder but that doesn’t make me his dominant.” Dean says.  
“Well with angels it does. I’m both angel and demon. I burned my handprint on Nero’s hip for my angel mark and bit his neck for my demon mark.” Dante says.  
“I’ll go get the stuff and let Dean have his meltdown.” Harley says and goes to get it.  
“Wait you’re telling me this whole time I’ve been Castiel’s angel boyfriend and I didn’t know?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah that is what it means kid.” Hank says.  
“Wow I really have been an ass to him… First with the personal space and the fact that he’d watch me sleep. Then I kicked him out when Sam was very sick.” Dean says.  
“Well Cas was probably surprised about the mark too. Knowing him, he marked you when he dragged you out of hell.” Dante says.  
“I never told him I had it.” Dean says.  
“Wait you never told him? The poor angel is probably confused why he feels a pull towards you. He needs to know that you are ok and happy.” Dante says.  
“How much of my blood do you need?” Dean asks.  
“Three to four drops should do.” Dante says.  
Dean pricks his finger and gives Dante the blood he needs for the spell, then helps him set the ingredients up the way they are needed.  
“Get away from me!” Castiel screams.  
“Cas!” Dean yells and runs in gun up.  
All the dominants run in and help their submissives and the single ones while Dean and Dante are fighting the witches for Castiel. Dante helps get Cas loose as Dean is fighting the witches. Dean pulls out his witch hunter gun and uses it to kill the female one and then goes to look for her helper.  
“Dean be careful, her partner is a warlock and much stronger then her.” Castiel says.  
“I’ll be careful Cas, don’t worry.” Dean says.  
“Dante go with him please, I’m gonna help the others get home.” Castiel says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“Sure thing Cas.” Dante says.  
Dante and Dean go to look for the warlock. Dante is keeping an eye on Dean to make sure he doesn’t get influenced by the warlock’s magic.  
“Did you and Castiel date?” Dean asks.  
“Cas and I? Nah. Not for my lack of trying though. He didn’t understand my flirting, and when I finally told him I had a crush on him he said he was flattered but he wasn’t interested in dating if we aren’t soul mates.” Dante says.  
“Wow that’s really romantic. Wait he’s had sex with women before. Say’s he’s lost his virginity.” Dean says.  
“He doesn’t know what that stuff is. He’d think me touching his wings would take his virginity. Once angels find their mates no one else can ever satisfy them.” Dante says.  
Dean then gets influenced, getting jealous of Dante knowing so much about his angel. Dean then starts attacking Dante.  
“Woah woah calm down. I’m glad Cas took the others out.” Dante says.  
“Cas is my nickname for him stop calling him that! He is mine!” Dean yells.  
“Oh yay the warlock has you acting on what you really wanna do.” Dante says as he ignores Dean shooting bullet at him.  
“Why wont you die? Cas is my angel he said so you can’t have him!” Dean yells.  
“Dean calm down I know Cas is yours. We are only friends.” Dante says.  
“That’s what you want me to think!” Dean yells.  
“Cas come calm down your human so I can kill the warlock!” Dante yells.  
“Dean calm down please?” Castiel asks.  
“No I won’t calm down, you are mine Cas, no one else can call you Cas!” Dean says.  
“Dean, you don’t know what you’re saying. Dean, you are being influenced.” Castiel says.  
“I always wanted you since you came in that barn. I could never be honest. My father always taught me that loving another man is bad. I don’t care about what he thinks right now Cas. I care so much about you.” Dean says.  
“Dante hurry.” Castiel says.  
Dante kills the warlock just as Dean goes to kiss Castiel the first time. Their lips touch gently and Dean pulls away blushing.  
“Sorry Cas…” Dean says.  
“It’s ok Dean I liked it, but it’s ok if you wish to forget it, but let’s go make sure everyone is ok first.” Castiel says but before Dean could argue or call him back he teleports to the town.  
“Wow that was the perfect time to tell him that you wanted to do that but not under a spell.” Dante says.  
“I was going to…” Dean says.  
“Well let’s get back then.” Dante says.  
Dean and Dante walk back to town and Hank is there to great them.  
“Hey where’s Cas?” Dean asks.  
“Connor is showing him his bug collection, they both like them.” Hank says.  
“I need to talk to him.” Dean says.  
“Go on in then.” Hank says.  
“Cas I really need to talk to you please?” Dean begs.  
“It’s ok Dean, I get it, you are straight I will erase it from your memory.” Castiel says.  
“No Cas don’t, just listen ok? I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, just never thought you’d want me to so I hid it.” Dean says.  
“Is that why your past sex partners have had black hair and blue eyes?” Castiel asks.  
“I’m gonna kill Sam… Yeah Cas that is why. But you deserve so much better than me. Even Dante would be better for you than me.” Dean says.  
“Dean I don’t want anyone else, and Dante is just a friend. I really liked that kiss, can we do it some more please?” Castiel asks.  
“Yeah Cas, we can.” Dean says.  
Castiel then kisses Dean slowly on the lips so he can back out if he needs to, but Dean grabs Castiel and kisses him more firmly. They kiss with just their lips for a little bit then they add tongue slowly. Their tongues dance together sensually, and they kiss until Connor interrupts them, then slowly back away from one another blushing.  
“Sorry for interrupting, I figured Castiel would love to see my bee hives before you guys leave for home?” Connor asks.  
“I’d like that Connor, can Dean come with?” Castiel asks.  
“I’d actually like to steal him and treat him to a drink for helping us.” Hank says.  
“Yeah sure. Cas I’ll be back I promise. Enjoy your bees angel, I won’t drink to much I promise.” Dean says.  
“Ok Dean, have fun. I love you.” Castiel says.  
“I love you too Cas.” Dean says.  
Dean goes for drinks with Hank, Dante, and Yang. While Castiel, Connor, and Blake look at Connor’s bees. Dean and the others come back before it gets too late. Dean then takes Castiel back to the hotel and they cuddle while watching TV on the couch for a while.  
“I’m gonna call Sam and tell him we are dating.” Dean says.  
“I shall call Gabriel and Jack, they will be happy and say it’s about time.” Castiel says.  
“I guess Hank didn’t lie when he said everyone thought we were a couple way before we even were.” Dean says.  
“Well I never made it a secret that I care for you. I even told you when I was yelling at you for choosing to say yes to Michael. I rebelled against Heaven for you; I left you alone because you asked me to and I always came when you called as soon as I could. I know I messed a lot of things up but I was just trying to do what you and Sam do for others.” Castiel says.  
“Cas, you don’t need to be like us. Just be you, that’s good enough for me. You changed my life, and I wish I could do more to help you, but I am only human I can only do so much.” Dean says.  
“That is fine Dean, I just wanted you to be proud of me. I killed a lot of my kind to protect you guys and put my faith in you. Father never helped us, so I was just living off examples from you and Sam. Sacrificing myself to save the world.” Castiel says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get called to help a town and are surprised to find out that it's a town full of monsters. I don't own any of the characters just having some Halloween fun.

“Well no more of that from either of us. I don’t wanna lose my boyfriend.” Dean says.  
“I do not wish to lose mine either, Dean.” Castiel says.  
Dean and Castiel call their brothers and let them know what happened and that they are finally together. Sam and Gabriel both say it’s about damn time, and when they get home they are taking them out to dinner. Jack says congratulations and tells them he already considered both of them his dads. Castiel and Dean then go back to watching TV, then Dean gets down on one knee.  
“Castiel, we’ve been running around this tree for a very long time. I didn’t just go drink with them, I went to get this ring resized for you. It was my mom’s wedding ring and I always planned on giving it the the person I love. So I ask you, Cas, will you marry me?” Dean asks.  
“Of course I will Dean, I love you so much and I look forward for being with you for as long as I live.” Castiel says.  
“I just feel bad I won’t live with you forever.” Dean says putting the ring on Castiel.  
“Oh Dean, it doesn’t end when you die. No matter where you go I will follow you. Hell or Heaven it doesn’t matter to me, I will chase you no matter what. You are stuck with me.” Castiel says.  
“I love you so much Castiel.” Dean says and gets off his knee and kisses Castiel again.  
They kiss slowly and continue to cuddle, and Dean asks Castiel to lay in the bed together so they can cuddle as Dean sleeps. When Dean wakes up the next morning it’s the best sleep he has had in a very long time. Dean and Castiel kiss a little then Dean gets a shower humming his favorite song. Castiel waits for his turn to get a shower as Dean comes out with clothes Castiel goes in. When Castiel comes out they decide to go to breakfast before going home. They run into Dante and Nero and they join them for breakfast.  
“Hey Cas, this is my mate Nero. Nero, this is Castiel and his chosen mate Dean.” Dante says.  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you both. Castiel, thank you for helping my mate.” Nero says.  
“You are more than welcome. I just couldn’t let Michael kill innocent feedlings. I just wish I could have saved more than Dante and his twin brother Virgil.” Castiel says.  
“Virgil is a sore subject, he got himself killed. I told him to stay off the radar but it’s like he didn’t wanna live anymore.” Dante says.  
“Oh I’m sorry Dante.” Castiel says.  
“It’s ok. I tried to help him, but it’s hard to help someone who doesn’t wanna be helped.” Dante says.  
“I will give you my number and if you need my help on a case just call me.” Dean says.  
“You can have mine to.” Castiel says.  
“Thanks both of you. If you ever need our help call us as well.” Nero says.  
“We will.” Dean says.  
“Oh Cas, Connor asked me to give you his number says you can come talk bees whenever and you’ll get free honey for life for protecting all the submissives.” Dante says.  
“Thank you.” Castiel says.  
“Make sure to come back and say hi to us.” Nero says.  
“Sure thing next time we will bring Sam, Gabriel, and Jack.” Dean says.  
“Jack will be happy to meet a nephilim just like him. Jack is a young kid.” Castiel says.  
“Wait you have a kid?” Dante asks.  
“Oh no he’s not from me but I am raising him. He’s Lucifer’s son with a human woman.” Castiel says.  
“I’ve been helping Cas raise him. So have my brother and Gabriel.” Dean says.  
“Alright yeah, bring the kid around, I’ll answer any questions he might have.” Dante says.  
“Thank you.” Castiel says.  
They exchange numbers and eat their breakfasts, then Dean and Castiel get in the Impala and make their way back home from the monster town. When they get back to the bunker they decide to watch movies on the couch until Sam, Gabriel, and Jack get home. Jack teleports them into the bunker and they all tell each other about their cases and how much Halloween missions were the weirdest thing. Sam then notices Castiel wearing the ring and hugs them both happily.  
Castiel and Dean decide to get married on Halloween a couple of years later. All of their friends from the monster town are invited. It is a beautiful wedding. They all decided that Halloween was the best time of year for their ever-growing family.


End file.
